


take me down (take me all the way down tonight)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke AU, bellarke college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinking and dancing turns into a one night stand. What will Clarke do when the guy she hooked up with over the weekend shows up again in an unexpected place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me down (take me all the way down tonight)

Everyone has always told her that college is the perfect time to experience life.

You’re away from your parents for the first time, on your own in a new city. Making friends that you haven’t known since grade school and discovering that you love music or art or photography or countless other things you didn’t even know you cared about.

College for her has been a dream, something straight out of a movie, and so far she’s had a blast discovering new things about herself and experiencing everything college has to offer.

Which is exactly the reason why she let her best friend talk her into going to a club on a Saturday night, regardless of the fact that she’s barely 19 and has the same fake ID that she’s had since high school.

All in the name of the college experience.

“This sucks.”

Clarke gives her friend Raven a sideways glance as they lean up against the brick wall outside the club, her legs freezing where the short fabric of her dress leaves them bare.

“We just have to wait a few more minutes,” Clarke says, blowing out a breath that she can see in the cold night air. “This place is always packed.” Raven gives her a look and Clarke laughs. “Okay, so I’ve heard that it’s always packed.”

Considering she’s pre-med, Clarke hasn’t had a whole lot of time to do frivolous things like drink pretty mixed drinks with her friends in fancy night clubs. Most of the time she’s in class or studying, although she is excited because with the new semester comes an art history class that she’s been waiting forever for.

Even though she wants to be a doctor someday, art is her true love. She takes as many classes as her busy schedule will allow and this class is known to have a fantastic professor that truly cares about his students and what he’s teaching. It’s a highly sought after class just for that reason alone and she feels lucky to be able to take it in her second year when she knows the majority of her classmates will be seniors.

“I’m so bummed we have to start classes again on Monday,” Raven is saying and Clarke nods even though she mostly disagrees. She loves school, loves learning, and she knows her friends don’t always feel the same.

“Do you think Monty and Harper are already inside?” Clarke looks around the still long line of people in front of her, silently praying that their friends were able to get in and get a table.

“You know how Monty is. He’s always early for everything. And he made their fake IDs so you know they’re legit.”

Monty Green is a certified genius and Clarke loves him to death. So does his girlfriend Harper, who is so far the opposite of Monty that it’s not even funny. Harper is a self proclaimed flower child, the daughter of hippies who was home schooled until her first year of college. The only thing her and Monty had in common in the beginning of their relationship was a penchant for getting stoned and listening to 70s rock. Their relationship has evolved since then into one that Clarke has always been a little jealous of. They are so disgustingly perfect sometimes that it’s well…disgusting.

Clarke’s heart is pounding when they finally get up to the front, her fake ID sitting in the blank space of her wallet as if it’s always there. She bought it for a hundred bucks her junior year of high school, back when she thought she was cool for drinking wine coolers in her ex girlfriend’s basement or sneaking sips from the captain of the football team’s flask in between kisses behind the bleachers.

The bouncer narrows his eyes a little when she steps in front of him, Raven not far behind, but he only barely glances down at their IDs before nodding them inside.

“I was worried a little,” Raven admits quietly as they step through the front door of the club, the house music from inside muffled by the walls of the small coat room just inside the door. A girl standing near the second entrance gives them each a hand stamp, not bothering to check their IDs again if the bouncer already let them in the door. Clarke looks down at the little neon green palm tree on her hand and grins. She’s been in a bar before but never a club and she likes the way she can feel the bass of the music in her chest, like her heart is thudding along with the beat.

“This place is crazy!” She has to shout over the music as they step onto the dance floor. The club has a beach theme and Clarke sees double doors leading out onto a patio covered in real sand. There are neon palm trees and flamingos on the walls and the bartenders are in floral shirts and leis.

“Let’s get drinks!”

Raven reaches behind her and grabs for Clarke’s hand so they don’t lose each other in the crowd as they make their way up to the bar. Clarke looks around but doesn’t see Monty or Harper yet so she pulls her phone out of her clutch and thumbs in a text asking where they are. She’s just finished telling the bartender that she wants a Sex On The Beach, since it’s tonight’s special and feels fitting because of where they are, when Monty’s text comes through.

Next to the DJ booth.

“Monty and Harper are here,” Clarke tells Raven, her lips wrapping around the tiny black straw of her drink. It’s stronger than she remembers this cocktail being but she likes it, enjoys the way the vodka burns her throat a little before the fruit juices wash it away.

A dance mix of a Rihanna song is thundering through the speakers when they make their way through the crowd of people on the dance floor. It’s barely eleven but already people are drunk and laughing, some sweaty as their bodies press against each other as the music pulsates around them. Clarke’s never been the world’s best dancer but something about dance floors have always turned her on. No inhibitions, just bodies and music moving together to release stress or create delicious friction.

She can’t wait to get out there.

Harper jumps up and squeals when they finally find their friends, her arms coming around Clarke and Raven simultaneously as she hugs them tightly.

“It’s about time you got here!”

Clarke watches in amusement as Monty shakes his head with a smile, his girlfriend’s drunken antics providing him, she’s sure, with unlimited entertainment. Harper practically drags them over to their table, which is more just a place to rest their drinks than a place to sit down. There are stools randomly sitting around but she wants to dance too much to care about finding a place to sit.

“Who wants to come dance with me?”

Raven is already pulling up a stool next to Monty, who’s nursing a Corona because he has a two beer limit on nights that they go out.

“You’re on your own for now, Clarke. I don’t wanna lose our table,” Monty says as he takes a pull from his beer.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she downs half of her drink in one sip. “You guys are lame! Raven? Not even you?”

“You know I need to be at least three drinks deep before I’m willing to embarrass myself. I’ll find you!”

“You all suck,” Clarke says seriously, using her finger to point at each of them one at a time. “I’m off to make irresponsible decisions. You kids have fun!”

Their laughter is drowned out by the music, a song she’s never heard before pouring out of the speakers, and she likes the sexy bass beats that make her want to swivel her hips and sway to the music.

She finally makes her way to the middle of the dance floor, not caring that she’s there alone and dancing by herself. If she’s meant to dance with someone then someone will find her. She’s not going out of her way to find someone to dance with, she just wants to move.

The opening notes of a remix of “The Hills” makes her eyes close and her hips start swaying on their own accord. The lyrics are dirty and gritty and she likes the remix, the beat is sped up a bit but the bass is heavy and she can feel it everywhere.

It doesn’t take long into the song before someone comes up behind her and she doesn’t know if it’s a guy or a girl at first, just feels heat on her neck from their breath and when they lean down to ask her to dance a shiver runs down her spine.

She dares a glance when she nods, feels his hands strong on her hips, and her breathing speeds up when she sees his face. The first thing she notices is his strong jaw, chiseled and perfect. Tan skin and brown hair, eyes so dark they look almost black. He’s older than her but not too old that it makes her uncomfortable.

He’s downright fucking delectable.

It’s been awhile since she’s danced with someone else like this so she lets the music take control of her body, moves when it feels right and the way he’s pressed against her back makes her feel insanely good. The hard planes of his chest are noticeable through the thin grey shirt he’s wearing and she can feel every line of his body against the back of hers.

One song changes into another, the melodies flowing seamlessly, and he doesn’t move away so she doesn’t either. Their bodies move in time with each other and her hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck which inevitably forces him closer.

Her head falls back against his shoulder when he pulls her by the hips so he’s pressed right up against her. She forgets completely where she is and what she’s doing when she feels his lips at the skin of her neck.

“You’re incredibly sexy,” he says into her ear and her eyes flutter closed at the low roughness of his voice. “Sorry if that’s forward.”

She laughs a little as she turns her head so she’s looking at him over her shoulder. “You’ve been pressed against my ass for three songs in a row. I’d say we’re a little past forward.”

His eyes are shining when he grins. “Can I buy you a drink? Or do you have friends that are waiting on you?”

“I did come with friends,” she says after turning around and her skin heats up a little when she sees his face fall slightly in disappointment. “But…they can live without me for a little longer.”

“Good,” he says with an easy smile as he puts his hand on the small of her back to lead her off of the crowded dance floor and towards the bar. He motions for the bartender and turns towards her, his body leaning against the bar. “I’m Bellamy, by the way.”

“Clarke,” she says and she smiles when he reaches out to shake her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

“Likewise.” The bartender interrupts them and Clarke snickers when Bellamy shoots him a dirty look, despite the fact that he called him over in the first place.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asks them and Bellamy motions for Clarke to order.

There’s something about ordering an absurdly named drink in front of someone she doesn’t really know so she ops for a beer instead of her previous drink order.

“Stella,” she says and Bellamy nods in appreciation as he holds up two fingers, indicating for the bartender to bring them over two.

“Have to appreciate a girl with taste,” he says with a grin and she watches as he hands the bartender a twenty and tells him to keep the change. “To new friends,” he says, holding his bottle up to hers and she laughs as she clinks it up to his.

“To new friends.”

***

She wakes up to a slight hangover and a stranger in her bed.

Only it’s not a stranger because she remembers last night clearly. Ditching her friends after three drinks with Bellamy. His soft lips as he pressed her up against the brick wall outside of the club while they waited for a cab. His hands as he lifted her up against her apartment door. The way his skin felt under her fingertips, his hair in her hands when he nudged his face between her thighs. How full she felt with him inside her, the way his hips rocked against hers until both of them were moaning and gasping for more.

Now he’s sleeping beside her, his brown hair a messy mop of curls on her pillow, and she watches him silently. The tan skin of his back looks amazing under the stark white of the sheets bunched up around his waist. One large hand rests on the pillow beside his face and she closes her eyes as she remembers those hands on her, inside of her, and it causes a tightness in her core.

She wants him again before he leaves and she inevitably never sees him again.

Not that she wouldn’t want to. She just doesn’t have a lot of time for dating and frankly a few one night stands every now and then keeps her head clear so she can focus on school. Doesn’t mean she can’t take advantage of the gorgeous man currently occupying her bed.

It’s been awhile since she’s seduced someone first thing in the morning so she starts slow, propping herself up on arm so she can trail her fingertips lightly up and down his back. She smiles when he lets out a little sigh, his hand twitching a little where it lies between them.

“Bellamy,” she says softly as she leans over him. “Wakey wakey.” She kisses the skin of his shoulder, moving from his neck to his ear to his cheek and then finally to his lips. It surprises her when he kisses her back immediately and it’s then that she realizes he’s been awake this whole time.

“You know,” he says when she pulls away to take a breath. “It’s usually considered creepy to watch someone sleep.”

Clarke laughs as she pushes him but he uses it as an opportunity to pull her closer. “Maybe I just liked the view and didn’t want you to ruin it with that mouth of yours.”

Bellamy grins wolfishly and flips her so she’s underneath him. “Do I need to remind you what this mouth of mine is capable of?”

Clarke groans as he bends down, moving so his head is aligned with her stomach, a gasp escaping her lips when he uses his teeth to lift up the bottom of her tank top.

“I wouldn’t stop you,” she says breathlessly and he chuckles against her skin as he makes his way further south.

He stays another two hours, after giving her three orgasms and a plate of eggs and bacon, and she actually feels sad when she walks him to her door.

“Thanks for breakfast,” she says, leaning against the door jam, and she smiles when he leans down to kiss her on the cheek.

“Same to you,” he says with a smirk and she laughs as she shoves him in the chest. He kisses her once more, quickly on the lips before walking backwards a few steps down the hallway.

“It was nice to meet you, Clarke.”

He shoots her a wink before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

“It was nice to meet you too, Bellamy.”

She says it to the empty hallway because he’s already gone by the time she gets the words out.

***

The first couple days of classes goes by in a haze.

She has a full class load this semester, math and science classes galore, and she looks forward all week to her first art history class on Thursday.

The room is packed when she gets there, fifteen minutes early, and she’s a little surprised by how many people are eager to take this class. Maybe it’s because her college has a large arts department, one of the largest in the country, so she’s assuming most of the people that come here are art majors in one way or another.

She finds an empty seat and sets her things down, pulling her laptop out of her bag and setting it in front of her so she can take notes if she needs to.

A body plops down into the seat next to her but she doesn’t give them any thought, just drums her fingers against the table as she waits for the professor to show up.

“Impatient aren’t we?”

A familiar voice sends shivers up her spine and she closes her eyes in disbelief before opening them again and looking to her left.

“What are you doing here?”

It’s not accusatory, just curious, and she knows that he can tell the difference.

“I’m a History major,” Bellamy says with a chuckle as he puts his messenger bag at his feet. He pulls a pen and notepad from his back pocket and Clarke thinks it’s fitting. He sort of has an old school air around him and she finds that she quite likes it.

“Imagine that.”

They spend the class with their legs pressed against each other and she smacks his thigh a few times when he tries to distract her while she’s taking notes. He reaches over a few times to press random keys on her laptop keyboard and she pokes him with a pen until he stops.

“You’re a nuisance, you know that?” She laughs when he gives her an innocent smile. “You’re not fooling anyone with those puppy dog eyes.”

“Wanna go for coffee?” He asks in lieu of a response to her playful jab and she only hesitates for a split second before she nods.

“Maybe with coffee I won’t end up in bed with someone I hardly know.”

He grins when he stands up and reaches down with his hand to help her out of her seat.

“Then to the bar it is!”

She laughs all the way to the door, her hand inside his the entire way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Turns out that random hookup from the club sits right next to you in your favorite class.


End file.
